


Hot Chocolate and Snuggling

by ThisFicIsBroughtToYouByTheGayAgenda



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at the Burrow (Hogwarts Mystery), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFicIsBroughtToYouByTheGayAgenda/pseuds/ThisFicIsBroughtToYouByTheGayAgenda
Summary: Christmas.
Relationships: Merula Snyde & Original Female Character(s), Merula Snyde/Original Character(s), Merula Snyde/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Hot Chocolate and Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> MC description: female, 6 feet tall, Slytherin, brown eyes, short brown hair.

Side A

Merula Snyde woke up to the sound of stairs squeaking. She lifted her hand to her face and wiped her eyes. She had half a mind to pull the cover of her sleeping bag higher. Sleeping some more didn't seem so bad.

Then she heard the little girl she was sharing the room with run out the door. Of course Ginny would be excited. Christmas with the family is always a good time. Not that Merula had a Snyde family Christmas in a long time.

"Merula." Merula sat up slowly. She looked to her right. Sabine was squatting next to her. She was already fully dressed. She wore nothing special, a short sleeve grey v-neck and cuffed blue jeans. Knowing her, that outfit probably cost more than anything at your run of the mill Asda. "Good morning." She said with a smile. 

"Could you at least pretend it's cold?" Merula asked as she got out of the sleeping bag. The Burrow had gotten obviously colder as the night had worn on. Sabine smiled a bit more. "What are you so happy about?" Merula asked as the two of them stood up.

"I'm just thinking how adorable you look in my pullover." Merula looked down. She most certainly was wearing Sabine's hoodie. She had forgotten she stole it from Sabine's bag last night. "It's not like you ever wear it." Merula said as she pulled the hood over her head. "You can have it. I don't mind." Sabine said.

For some reason Sabine's hoodies were significantly warmer than any of Merula's. "It wouldn't have anything to do with it having my scent on it, would it?" Sabine asked with a mocking grin. "Because your sweaty B.O. is pleasant." Merula sarcastically said as she pulled the drawstrings tight. 

She heard Sabine laugh. Merula did like her scent. It was a delightful flowery scent that made her feel oddly safe. Merula felt something on the tip of her nose. She loosened the drawstrings. Sabine had put her finger on it. Sabine removed her finger and replaced it with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Merula." Sabine said. Merula smiled a little. "Merry Christmas Sabine." She said back. "You should get dressed. Mrs. Weasley wants us to eat before we open presents. Ron's getting antsy." Sabine said before walking out of the room.

Sabine poked her head back in. "Don't forget to take your pill." She said. "Did you remember to take your's?" Merula asked back. Sabine thought for a moment. "No." Sabine dug through her bag and took out a small orange bottle and took a pill out of it. "Thanks." Sabine said as she headed downstairs. 

Merula smiled again. Sabine always forgot to take her antidepressant. It was weird, but reminding Sabine made her feel a little useful. Sabine always made her feel special.

She helped her feel better about herself than anyone else did. Sabine had shown her that vulnerability wouldn't kill her. That's why she was going to do something special later.

Side B

Sabine Lowell had gotten out of the shower after an early morning jog. Ottery St. Catchpole had a rustic charm that was sorely missing at Hogwarts or at home. It would be more accurate to say that she had taken a fast viewing of the town.

Sabine enjoyed Christmas with the Weasleys. It was much more enjoyable than that time she went home in 1st year. Her mother telling her family about how she had gotten her period and commenting on her flat chest had definitely sullied the idea of being home at this time of year. 

Sometimes Sabine thought that her mother overstepped boundaries. Then again, maybe she had been the one to misunderstand. Anyway, the Weasleys were great to be around. Especially since Merula came too. Any time spent with Merula was enjoyable. 

Sabine walked down to the living room to wait for more people to wake up. She looked at her watch. It was 7:22 AM. She heard the stairs creak. It was Mrs. Weasley. 

"Good morning Sabine. Merry Christmas." She said. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Will you be needing any help with breakfast?" Sabine said in turn. "I wouldn't mind another set of hands." Mrs. Weasley said as she got out some pans.

After some time breakfast was ready and more Weasleys had come down. "Sabine, would you mind checking on Ginny and Merula?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "No problem." Sabine said as she ascended the stairs.

Sabine heard the stairs squeaking ahead of her. She pushed herself against the wall as Ginny squeezed past her. Sabine opened the door to Ginny's room.

There Merula was rubbing her eyes in a similar sleeping bag to hers. She squatted next to her. "Merula." Sabine said. Merula looked at her. Sabine could barely stand to see her.

Merula's bed head was adorable. Some people would say Merula's hair was like that all the time. Sabine however could tell the special cuteness Merula had first thing in the morning. Sabine smiled at her. "Good morning." Sabine said. 

"Could you at least pretend It's cold?" Merula asked as she got out of the sleeping bag. Holy hell. She was wearing Sabine's hoodie. Was it possible for her to ever be any cuter? She smiled more. "What are you so happy about?" Merula asked while they stood up.

"I'm just thinking how adorable you look in my pullover." Sabine said. Merula looked down at herself. Her face got redder. Turns out it was possible for her to get cuter.

"It's not like you ever wear it." Merula said as she did her best to not make eye contact while pulling the hood up. "You can have it. I don't mind." Sabine had plenty of pullovers to give away.

Sabine knew Merula liked her scent. Sabine liked Merula's scent too, but it was more entertaining to tease Merula about it. "It wouldn't have anything to do with it having my scent on it, would it?" Sabine said with a smirk. 

"Because your sweaty B.O. is pleasant." Merula pulled the drawstrings tight. The only part of her face left visable was her noise. Sabine laughed. She was an active person so there was a possibilty of her clothes smelling like sweat. Luckily her mother always made sure to cast a scent charm on her clothes before the school year.

Sabine put her finger on Merula's nose. The drawstrings loosened. More of Merula's face was revealed. Sabine removed her finger and kissed her on the nose. 

"Merry Christmas Merula." Merula smiled. "Merry Christmas Sabine." "You should get dressed. Mrs. Weasley wants us to eat before we open presents. Ron's getting antsy." Sabine said before walking out of the room.

Wait a minute. Sabine went back into the room. "Don't forget to take your pill." She said. "Did you remember to take your's?" Merula asked back. Sabine thought for a moment.

"No." Sabine dug through her bag and took out a small orange bottle and took a pill out of it. "Thanks." Sabine said as she went back to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

Despite what people thought, Merula was so thoughtful. She was one of the most special people in the world. If she hadn't been there with her she wasn't she could have come out last spring. That's why she was going to do something special later. 

Side A

Merula was walking to the forest next to the Burrow. She was carrying two mugs and a thermos. Sabine had told her go sneak out after 9. "Merula!" She looked over and saw a clearing. Sabine was next to a small fire. Merula walked over.

"How are you?" Sabine asked. "I'm freezing my ass off." Merula said as she tightened her scarf. "That's too bad. I quite like it." Sabine didn't have a coat on. The warmest thing she had on was her new rainbow sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted. 

Merula wore a matching one. The only difference being the S on Sabine's and the M on Merula's. "Why are you asking when we've only been apart two hours?" "Sorry, it's just that we haven't been alone since this morning."

Merula looked around. The clearing was decorated. There were floating jars that contained multicolored glowing lights. Close to the fire was a small bench that was just big enough for two with a blanket hanging over the back. On the sides of the bench were tables that looked like stumps. 

Merula was impressed she had done all of this in two hours just for her. Sabine picked up the blanket. "Would you mind sitting down?" Sabine asked. Merula sat the cups and thermos on the table to her left. Sabine sat down and threw the blanket around the two of them. 

"I thought it would be nice to have some time together." Sabine said, snuggling up against Merula. "After all, you're the most special girl in the world. I love these little moments with you."

"Don't be a dork." Merula said with a smile. She rubbed her head on Sabine's shoulder. "You like me when I'm a dork." Sabine said before putting a kiss on Merula's head. Sabine was such a stupid, cute, dork. "But... I love being with you too."

Side B

Sabine was glad Merula was happy. She had made several plans for Christmas but in the end was only able to pick one. If the slightest thing had gone wrong she might have freaked out.

Sabine came back from her thoughts when she felt Merula take her head off her shoulder. Merula had turned to the left and was doing something. 

She turned back and was holding two steaming mugs. "I made us hot chocolate from scratch. Dark chocolate, no lactose. I wouldn't want you running to the bathroom." Merula said with red cheeks. "I couldn't think of anything that would measure up to whatever you did. So I thought it would be better to make something we could both enjoy."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me in the kitchen?" Sabine asked as she took one of the mugs. "Maybe." Merula said teasingly. She laughed a little. "Your doing that stupid smile again." She said. Sabine forced herself to stop smiling. "Knock it off. I like it."

Side A

Merula watched as Sabine used her free hand to push some of her hair behind her ear. Merula loved when she did that hair push and that goofy smile of her's. It was a rare treat when she showed her real one. It was significantly different than her normal rehearsed smile.

Merula didn't like how Sabine's parents had messed her up enough to make her practice perfect smiles. She knew that the two of them accepted nothing less than perfection. Which was worse, parents that could never be there or parents that demanded no mistakes?

"Thank you." Sabine said as the smile came back. The parents situation didn't matter right now. What mattered right now was that the two of them were isolated from the rest of the world. 

Side B

Sabine took a sip from her mug. Merula did the same. It was most certainly dark chocolate with a hint of cinnamon. Sabine loved Merula's cooking. When she spent a couple of summer days at Merula's house she got to eat her delicious food.

"You did a wonderful job." Sabine said. "You are truly the best chef in all of Hogwarts." Merula smiled. "I know." Sabine stared at Merula's face. She thought back to February. 

"It will be our anniversary in two months." Sabine said. Merula was quite for a moment. "Yeah. I guess it will be. It seems longer." She said, "I can't believe we'll be having our first anniversary." There was a sense of eagerness in her voice.

Side A

Merula's heart was beating hard. Her first anniversary with her girlfriend. It didn't seem real. She had been so deep in the closet a year ago. She was expecting to spend anniversaries with a guy she didn't love in order to seem normal.

"Sabine?" "Hm?" "Could I hold your hand?" "No problem." Merula took Sabine's hand in her's. It was warm from the mug and her skin was soft. Her fingers were much longer than her own.

"Sabine?" "Yeah?" Merula swallowed hard. "Since our anniversary is so close to Valentine's day and your birthday could we... go somewhere? Like... Madam Puddifoot's?" 

"I thought you said that place was for pansies." Sabine said. "I know what I said. But that was before I had anyone to go with." Merula said. She waited on pins and needles for Sabine's answer.

"I'll take you anywhere you want." Sabine said. It was a massive relief. "But are you sure your ready for that? You don't have to force yourself to do anything." Sabine followed up with. "Yeah. I think I'm ready to go on a public date with you. I mean, I like our private dates but I want to show you off. So that everbody knows that the two best witches are together."

Merula sometimes felt that she made Sabine keep one foot in the closet. It wasn't until the start of the school year that Merula had come out publicly. As apposed to Sabine having been out since April.

Merula had felt a deep shame when she finally realized she would only ever have feelings for girls. She had bullied others that she had perceived as gay. To find out that she herself was one of them, people she had called perverts, was soul crushing. 

Yet, Sabine had been there for her. She made her feel like maybe it wasn't so bad. That her life was still worth living, even if she would do it with another girl by her side. 

"Merula?" "Yeah?" Sabine had started to blush. "Thank you for being my girlfriend. I love you."

Side B

Sabine had been told months ago by her mother that her feelings would turn out to just be a phase. Her father continued to advertise the sons of his Ministry colleagues as possible future husbands. It was okay for other people to be gay but not their own child. Sabine was not allowed to have flaws.

But Merula... It had been a rocky start but Sabine coming out to her had brought them closer together. Eventually resulting in Sabine breaking down and telling Merula about her feelings for her. Feelings she was not allowed to have. Feelings that could and should never be returned. 

But Merula did feel the same. She liked her back. Merula, her long time enemy had become her friend and then girlfriend. She had never been happier.

Merula had kept her going. She was an important piece of her retaining her sanity. And she genuinely loved her. She was sure of that. She needed Merula to know how thankful she was. 

Merula's cheeks turned redder. She squeezed Sabine's hand. "Don't be stupid. You don't need to thank me. I love you too. You helped me find out who I am. If anyone should do some thanking it's me."

Merula leaned against Sabine. "Besides, I love you more." She said. "Too bad, because I love you more." Said Sabine. "Impossible. I love you more." Said Merula. "I guess we'll just have to be here for the rest of eternity arguing about who loves who more." "If it's eternity with you, I don't mind."

"Merry Christmas Merula."  
"Merry Christmas Sabine."


End file.
